nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Britney Spears
|Origin = McComb, Mississippi, U.S. |Genres = Pop, dance |Occupation(s) = Singer, songwriter, dancer, actress, record producer, author, fashion designer, video director |Years Active = 1992–present |Labels = Jive, RCA |Associated Acts = The New Mickey Mouse Club, Madonna, Nicki Minaj, Ke$ha |Website = britneyspear.com britney.com }} Britney Jean Spears (born December 2, 1981) is an American recording artist and entertainer. Born in McComb, Mississippi, and raised in Kentwood, Louisiana, Spears began performing as a child, landing acting roles in stage productions and television shows. She signed with Jive Records in 1997 and released her debut album ...Baby One More Time in 1999. During her first decade in the music industry, she became a prominent figure in mainstream popular music and popular culture, followed by a much-publicized personal life. Her first two albums established her as a pop icon and broke sales records, while title tracks "...Baby One More Time" and "Oops!... I Did It Again" became international number-one hits. Spears was credited with influencing the revival of teen pop during the late 1990s. In 2001, she released her third studio album Britney and expanded her brand, playing the starring role in the film Crossroads. She assumed creative control of her fourth studio album, In the Zone (2003), which yielded chart-topping singles "Me Against the Music", "Toxic" and "Everytime". After the release of two compilation albums, Spears experienced personal struggles and her career went into hiatus. Her fifth studio album, Blackout, was released in 2007 and despite receiving little promotion, it spawned hits "Gimme More" and "Piece of Me". In 2008, her erratic behavior and hospitalizations caused her to be placed in a conservatorship. The same year, her sixth studio album Circus was released, with the global chart-topping lead single "Womanizer", it also included hits such as "Circus", and "If U Seek Amy". She embarked on her highest-grossing global concert tour, The Circus Starring Britney Spears, in 2009. That same year she released a chart-topping single, "3''" in October 2009, this gave Spears her third single that reached number one on the Billboard Hot 100. Her seventh studio album ''Femme Fatale, released in 2011, has become the first of her albums to yield three top ten singles in the United States, including her fourth US number one single, "Hold It Against Me". . She also achieved a second number one single in 2011 when she featured on the remix of S&M alongside Rihanna. In 2013, Britney release her eight studio album Britney Jean (December 3rd). Spears has sold over 100 million albums worldwide. According to the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), she is the eighth top-selling female artist in the United States, with 33 million certified albums. Spears is also recognized as the best-selling female artist of the first decade of the 21st century, as well as the fifth overall. She was ranked the 8th Artist of the 2000s by Billboard. Collaborations with Minaj *"Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)" * She was going to be featured on "Masquerade"Nicki Minaj and Britney Spears Masquerade Collaboration? - YouTube Photos with Minaj Britney-nicki1.png Britney-nicki2.png nickiandbritney.jpg TTWE_FFT_LA_Britney_and_Nicki.jpg References Category:Collaborators Category:Inspirations Category:Female Collaborators Category:Singers